Chrome Hibari Ciel
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: What happens when Ciel lands in the Vongola property? And what if the guardians find some similarities to him with the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya, and the Mist, Chrome Dokuro?


**This was inspired by the art**

**Chrome + Hibari - Ciel by ~andungen**

* * *

_**Black Butler + Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"Bloody hell!" a dark navy blue haired teen yelled out as he fell out of the sky and landed on a soft bush. "Damn that Sebastian,"

He immediately got up and dusted off the filth that had gotten on to his expensive clothing. _'What was he thinking, throwing me that hard, when I see him I will surly punish him,'_

He then took in his surroundings with his one blue eye, as for his other was hidden beneath a black eye patch. He felt a bit weary as he didn't recognize where he was at, and it was a different kind of scenery then he was used to.

"Now where the devil am I at?" All he saw was trees but when he looked up in the sky he saw black smoke. "That must be from a chimney, a house might be nearby then," He looked off to the direction of the smoke and walked towards it. "No use waiting for that demon here,"

As he made his way to the forest, he heard an eerie laugh.

"Kufufu," The laugh sounded as if it was mocking him.

"Who's there," The teenager said with no hint of fear in his voice.

"That Vongola brat sent me out to investigate what fell from the sky," A tall man, with long blue hair, that was tied up in a ponytail came out from the shadows, the boy gasped as he saw the man's eye.

'_He has a marking on his eye; did he form a contract with a demon as well?'_

"Who are you?" he asked in annoyance.

"Kufufu, I should be asking you that question," He came closer to him. "As you are the one trespassing private property."

"Mukuro-sama," Another voice was heard. A woman who looked about in her mid 20's came and was now standing next to the tall man. "Did y-you find the intruder?"

As the blue haired boy looked at the woman he noticed she had an eye patch over her eye, the same as him._ 'This woman she has an eye-patch….is she hiding a contact as well?'_ His own hand went to his eye patch in memory.

Chrome then turned too look at the boy. "Oh no….what happened to you?" She came closer to him and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"B-Bloody hell…what are…" he felt her thumb go over his cheek.

"You had a bit of dirt on your face…..I'm sorry…" She gave him a small smile. "Mukuro-sama...who is this?" She still stayed close to the boy, and the said boy just let her be.

"I don't know but I think he is the intruder," Mukuro answered. "You better stay far from him."

"H-He doesn't look dangerous…." She gazed over him with her purple eye. "Hello I'm Chrome."

"Hn," he answered.

"Haha, we have guests?"

"I said we have intruders you idiot! I never said guests!"

"INTRUDERS! Well we have to deal with them to the EXTREME!"

"First we have to see if they are a threat, and if they are not we let them go."

Other voices where then heard and it made Ciel a bit nerved. _'Where is Sebastian?'_

"B-Bossu, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Ryohei-kun," Chrome bowed at them as they came into site.

"Did you find the intruder?" A spiky brown haired male said with confidence in his strong voice.

"Yeah, did you?" The silver haired male glared at the one called Mukuro.

"Kufufu," he laughed. "Of course I did, and it that little brat there," he pointed at Ciel.

"Brat!" the teenager got angry. "I am no brat,"

"Ma, ma, he has a temper," Yamamoto laughed at Ciel.

"I...I do not…" Ceil blushed a bit as he let his composure fall for a bit but he went back to normal.

"Hey, is it me or does this kid EXTREMLY remind you of someone?" Ryohei questioned.

"Yeah he does," Gokudera examined him "But what with his clothes?" The storm came closer and touched Ciel jacket.

"Don't touch me, stay away," he slapped the hand away.

"Why you," Gokudera looked annoyed at the selfish looking brat.

"T-That's rude, don't do that," Chrome spoke to him and this caused Ciel to blush a bit. Her voice was soft and gently, he was never used to that. She also had that motherly aura around her.

"I….apologize for my rude behavior,"

"Herbivore what is with this crowding?" Another voice was heard but this voice sounded cold and ruthless. "Can you not take out an intruder,"

Ciel turned around and a tall male with black hair and grey eyes stood behind the woman, Chrome.

'_He looks like a demon,'_

"H-Hibari-san…" Chrome greeted him.

'_Maybe that is her demon servant?'_

"Hn," Was all he said.

"Hey," Yamamoto spoke up. "Doesn't that kid look like…"

Tsuna turned to what his rain guardian was looking at. He was staring at both Chrome and Hibari and at the mysterious boy. As he observed them longer he saw something.

"He looks like the plausible child of Chrome and Hibari," He said and Mukuro glared.

"What!"

"Just look at the EXTREME similarities!" the sun smiled.

"Yeah I see it," The storm agreed.

"Ha-ha, so I wasn't the only one seeing it," Yamamoto laughed.

"What are you herbivore talking about," Hibari glared at them.

"When did you and Chrome have a child?" The rain asked,

"W-What?" Chrome blushed.

"Yeah this little kid here, you can't hide it, he looks like you guys," he pointed at Ciel.

"You idiotic herbivore," he took out his tonfas.

"So, what your name?" Yamamoto ignored the cloud and asked the boy.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, of the proud Phantomhive manor." He responded.

"Tch," Gokudera scoffed. "You would have thought with Hibari's pride that he would have taken Hibari as his last name."

"Hey but Chrome's last name isn't Phantomhive, why did they put another last name on their kid?" Tsuna asked.

"Because he is not Chrome's and Hibari's child!" Mukuro butted in.

"Oh I got it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as everyone ignored Mukuro. "What was Chrome's name before she became Chrome?"

"It was Nagi," Tsuna answered.

"Oh, so she was Nagi Phantomhive," Yamamoto said.

"H-Hey…..he is not our c-child…." Chrome stuttered out.

"You don't have to hide it now," Gokudera smirked at the cloud and female mist.

"We will accept him, but you two will have to get married." Tsuna ordered.

"What," Hibari was getting pissed off by the conversation. He does not have a child…..

"B-But bossu…." Chrome blushed.

'_M-Marry…'_

"You guys are a bunch of idiots, I am not their child," Ciel yelled out.

"Just like the dad, so bold and rude." Gokudera added.

"I…I..am..n-not rude…you people are just…." He was getting flustered.

"Aw, he is like my dear Chrome, stuttering …w-wait no this can't be!" Mukuro shouted. "He is your child isn't he Chrome!"

Mukuro fell to the ground_. _"My dear Chrome how can you do this, you hid him, and he is yours and that skylark…."

"M-Mukuro-sama..." Chrome had a deep blush on her face. "He…he is not…..C-Ciel how…old are you?"

Ciel looked at chrome and sighed. "I am currently 11,"

"And I'm 25 and Hibari-san is…27….we couldn't p-possible…."

"See you idiots," Hibari spoke. "If he was our child I would have impregnated Chrome on the age of 14."

Everyone stood quiet, "…"

"Young master, young master," A dark and smooth voice was then heard. "Where are you young master?"

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke and out came a tall black haired butler. His red eyes looked at everyone and he smiled slyly.

"Ah, I see the young master has made new friends,"

"Shut up and take me home," Ciel ordered.

"But of course," Sebastian got Ciel and placed him on his shoulder. He then turned to Chrome, who was the closest to Ciel and smiled. "I sure do hope he didn't cause much trouble,"

"A-Ah…..n-no…he was…n-no trouble," Chrome blushed as his red eyes looked into her purple eye. "B-But who are you and where will you take him?"

"I will be taking the young master home, do not worry," he gave her a smirk. "Oh and I am just one hell of a butler."

He then sprinted off, with Ciel on his shoulder.

* * *

**Black Butler**

Chrome waved good-bye. Ciel saw this and couldn't help himself, he waved goodbye as well.

"She has a kind soul," The butler said.

"Does she now," Ciel tried to sound uninterested.

"Yes, she has that glow,"

"That's nice," Ciel looked back and smiled a bit, but then he frowned. "So where the bloody hell are we at?"

"Well it seems I threw you so hard and far up that you landed in another universe."

"What?"

"I assure you that I am not lying," Sebastian smiled devishly.

"Then how do we get back?"

The butlers face fell a bit. "I had a little help,"

"From who?" Asked Ciel.

"Oh Sebby-chan~" They heard a high voice.

"The shinigami?"

"Yes,"

"Sebby-chan~ you saved the brat, now where is my reward?" Grell asked with his lips puckered up.

"I will reward you later…."

Then back to their universe they went.

* * *

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

"So it wasn't their child after all," the rain concluded. "Well that was fun, let's go eat,"

"Yeah I'm hungry," The boss said.

"Juudaime let's order out,"

"Extreme take out,"

"I swear you mafia member have no taste,"

All the other guardians left, leaving Chrome and Hibari behind.

"Ummmm…..H-Hibari-san…." Chrome spoke first.

"We are alone," he said.

"Huh?"

"I told you when we are alone you can call me Kyoya," he gave her a smirk.

"Oh...y-yeah…" She came closer to him. "K-Kyoya…maybe we should tell them…"

"Tell them what?"

"W-Well….about us….we been together for 9 years and we even secretly married one another….maybe we should tell them…" She had a blush on her face.

"Hn," he thought about it.

He then turned to her and grabbed her face; he leaned in closer and captured her lips. As he let her lips go, she had a big smile on her face.

"If we tell them, then our next announcement will be that we will be having our own child soon."

"K-Kyoya…" She pulled him in for another kiss but it was longer and more passionate. As they pulled back, both of them had a small smile. "Then let's go tell them,"

* * *

**_Review?_**


End file.
